


Lacuna

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [659]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: DiNozzo, paperwork, Vance... Who is at sea now?





	Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/19/2001 for the word [lacuna](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/19/lacuna).
> 
> lacuna  
> A blank space; a missing part; a gap.  
> (Biology) A small opening, depression, or cavity in an anatomical structure.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #324 At sea.
> 
> I hope I'm using this word right. I'm not sure.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Lacuna

Crime was at an all time low. It was so low that they now had a significant lacuna between cases for all of the NCIS teams. Vance decided that since everyone had some free time that they could all get their paperwork completed.

That was before he realized what a bored DiNozzo consigned to paperwork all day, everyday was like. Oh, the paperwork was getting done. That wasn’t the problem. No the problem was the pranks. Somehow DiNozzo managed to place pranks around the whole office while still making steady progress, faster than most agents, on his paperwork.

Vance decided it was time to send the whole MCRT to do naval inspections. That would place them all at sea and out of his hair for a short period at time. Plus it would give them the chance to make sure that all the ships were keeping up on their paperwork too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
